danganronpa_oc_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayu Aono
Mayu Aono (青野眉毛) is a character featured in the English language fan game, Danganronpa World Battle, created by Fairyballetprinc. She is also known as the Ultimate Just Dance Player (超高校レベルの「ジャストダンスプレーヤー」). About Mayu is the youngest member of the Aono family. She always tries her best to follow Miki to school, and she often never fails. She spends most of her time outside while dancing with her sister. Appearance Mayu is a pale skinned, short and teenaged girl. She has long blonde coloured hair along with a pair antennae like parts of the hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a blue knee length dress with white stripes on her collar and the words “Let’s dance” in white. On her feet, she wears a pair of blue trainers and white socks. She accessorises with a a blue and white flower, referring to her Ultimate. Personality Mayu appears to idolise her older sister. She has often tried to follow her (Miki) to school as shown in the start of the game. She often copied the words Miki has said, even obscenities, as shown in the Danganronpa movie. Conversely, one of the few examples of Mayu getting angry at Miki occurred when Miki interrupted Mayu’s news program and changed the channel. Miki has a superficial malice towards Mayu, but in several Danganronpa 3 episodes, mostly Future arc #1, it’s shown that Miki does indeed love her sister. In Future arc #4, Mayu was angry with Miki because she tried to break up her relationship with the headmaster of her killing game. Furthermore, she is clearly heard saying “You are dead to me, Miki!”. Mayu often tries to pronounce words, but fails. However, in the 5th Future arc episode, she can say “Penis“ and “vagina” quite clearly and in Despair arc #2 she tells Miki to ”suck my balls”. Despite her intelligence, she often replies to questions with random answers. Some of Mayu’s random statements are “Cookie Monster”, “Ring around the Rosie”, “I don’t like medicine”, and nonsensical burbling. Statements like these tend to serve as catch-all phrases and non sequitur answers to questions Mayu is asked. Even in a heated argument with Miki in the 4th Future arc episode, Mayu can clearly be heard saying “Ring around the Rosie!” in an angry tone. Etymology Mayu (眉毛) is her first name, which means gentlessness superiority. Her surname, Aono means of blue. Her full name meaning is “gentlessness of blue superiority”. Relationships Sayu Ise Both Mayu and Sayu are good friends. Kana Hojo Mayu shows kindness to Kana and they make very close friends. Saki Momoi They appear to be great friends. Lucy Cleaver They appear to be the best of friends. After Lucy murdered Saki, they appear to be disappointed of each other. Chan-ri Ahn After being introduced to Mayu, Chan-ri will never let go of the friendship between both her and Mayu. = Danganronpa Lab AU If Mayu was in the lab Experiment AU, she would have a ghost adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gaming based talents Category:Talent: Just Dance Player Category:Danganronpa World Battle characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Aries Zodiac Category:Alive